


【all叶】《黑暗童話》那隻人魚的童養媳

by Zoujinjin



Category: all叶 - Fandom, 全職高手, 叶受
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 之前被吞的文現在才發現.....真是的





	【all叶】《黑暗童話》那隻人魚的童養媳

**Author's Note:**

> 之前被吞的文現在才發現.....真是的

前期啞巴叶設定  
人魚喻

 

人魚,是一種高傲美麗的生物,據傳說,他們經常會在天色昏暗不明的時候出現在河畔，用她冷豔淒美的外表以及哀怨動人的歌聲，迷惑過往的船夫，使其分心而失去方向，最後沉入河底

藍溪河的深處,就是人魚的居所  
喻文州是一隻人魚,還是人魚中的王者  
他有著姣好的容貌,以及能贏過各種生物的頭腦,面對阻礙時不擇手段的心  
每個人魚是繼仰慕他又害怕他  
希望能受到這位的賞識,又害怕被當做阻礙殺掉

河的對面是一塊名為嘉世的大陸  
這塊大陸物資豐沛,就連戰爭都創下各種佳績  
喻文州喜歡在閒暇時游到一塊離地面近又不易被察覺的地方,觀察這些人類  
看著他們如何滿足自己,進而毀滅  
“唔?”  
喻文州瞳孔束成一條線,猛然轉身  
一個小孩看著他,手還在離他魚尾上方十公分處  
哪來的小孩?喻文州疑惑  
小孩全身帶傷,但要是仔細一看,皮膚還算蠻細嫩的,左眼被打腫,但還是藏不住看見喻文州時的驚訝  
喻文州嫌棄的撇他一眼,一個甩尾把小孩絆倒  
小孩被這出其不易的攻擊弄得一愣,坐在地上看著喻文州  
喻文州看見孩子看他,想起他之前看過書上說,人類的小孩最厲害的招式就是醞釀  
它們會先待個幾秒,然後再放聲大哭  
這讓他想到他在藍溪河中少數的朋友黃少天  
說道黃少天,他最令喻文州滿意的地方是從不插足他的事,但最令喻文州,喔不是每個人魚不滿意的地方就是黃少天這條魚真是TM的有夠吵  
但是小孩沒有哭,只是盯著他看了一下,就眼疾手快拖著喻文州的尾巴往海裡走  
喻文州也真的被孩子的舉動嚇著，他以為小孩想報復他,但他又自覺一個孩子真要動真格是比不過他的,所以就看著孩子左顧右盼的拖著他  
說是拖著他,喻文州看著孩子一直往前走,但因為力氣小,也只是在原地移動而已  
奇怪的人類小孩。喻文州想著  
沙....  
喻文州豎起了耳朵  
森林傳來沙沙樹葉摩擦聲，接著是放大的腳步聲  
“靠!葉修那小子跑去哪裡了?”一個粗曠的男聲從沙灘的另一處傳來  
喻文州當下覺得不妙  
人類會捕捉人魚,將他們當作物品交易,當作玩物欣賞,又有可能會活生生撥下他們的鱗片作為手飾裝飾品交易  
雖然喻文州攻擊力強,治癒能力又高,但是他還是對痛很拒絕的  
他想甩開孩子，卻看見,他全身顫抖,抓著自己尾巴的手心冒著冷汗  
他著急地看著喻文州,嘴裡嗚嗚嗚的說些甚麼  
砰!  
一聲槍聲,子彈落在葉修腳邊  
男人靠近了  
“我去!快來看阿!葉修逮到一隻人魚阿!”那個男人興奮的對森林的人吼著,快步就走到葉修身邊要捉魚  
原來小孩是誘餌?  
喻文州眼神一暗,本來修剪整齊的指甲瞬間變得尖銳,魚尾也緊繃起來  
差點就要被這孩子騙了呢…  
要先殺掉小孩,再….  
來不及想，小孩已經出動了  
“阿嗚!”小孩發出一聲聲響,像男人撲過去,緊緊的抱住男人大腿,還向喻文州用眼神指示到河裡  
喻文州也沒停留收回爪子,尾巴一使力就游到水中  
“我草你這狗娘養的!放手!”男人重心不穩,看人魚溜走,一怒下抓起小孩就是兩巴掌  
小孩已經滿身傷了,臉被打偏,但偏過的頭還是看著河露出安心的笑容  
回到水中的喻文州也看見了,小孩那虛弱的手臂垂下,但還是左右搖晃,像在和他揮手告別似的  
然後小孩就被暴怒的男人扯著髮絲拖走  
這次的事件讓喻文州覺得自己對人類的認知實在是太微小了  
他也覺得不可思議,他很少對一件事如此有興趣  
耳邊還是黃少天再說自己上岸拿尾八逗狗時被咬住磨牙的事蹟,喻文州心理做個決定

於是,隔天他又回到那個沙灘  
小孩也在那  
喻文州在旁邊看著孩子抱著一大堆螺旋形狀的東西一一放在地上  
疑惑中,一群寄居蟹就衝出來,開始聚集到他們看好的新家上  
原來是在放貝殼阿!喻文州看看,然後他就看見一個肥胖的女人衝來沙灘,滿臉著急地蹲下身,似乎想把那些殼撿起來  
但寄居蟹也不是好惹的,一鉗子夾的女人抱著腳痛呼  
帶全員撤離時,貝殼也剩不多,女人掏出木扇敲在孩子頭上,又抬腳把還自踹在沙地上,就氣呼呼地走了了  
喻文州游到小孩身邊,小心地把他翻過身  
小孩看著他露出一個笑,但動到撕裂的唇角,馬上疼的閉上嘴  
喻文州有些心疼,不知為何,他在以前早就封閉這些情感,但如今卻因為一個孩子而動搖  
人魚的體液有助於療傷,喻文州俯下身,舌頭舔舐著孩子的嘴角  
小孩似乎覺得癢,張嘴咯咯的笑出聲,但在下秒被堵住  
喻文州的舌順著孩子張開的嘴鑽進,舔過牙床以及上顎,接著捲著孩子粉嫩的舌頭吸吮  
來不及吞嚥的口水順著小孩的嘴角流出,滴在沙灘上,在溶入沙子中  
這吻又急又長,待最後離開時,小孩全身的傷已經痊癒,眼神迷離  
“你叫甚麼名子?”喻文州問  
小孩張嘴想說些甚麼,但發不出聲音,只好伸手在喻文州的胸膛上寫字  
葉修  
小孩寫著  
“葉修,你知道我是什麼嗎?”就算知道孩子不了解,喻文州還是問

人蛇

葉修給出答案  
喻文州險些昏倒  
他們這美麗的生物竟然被一個孩子說成另一個不知在哪出現的奇怪物種!  
“….我是人魚”喻文州說

喔,人蛇

葉修點頭,眼裡正直  
喻文州表示拒絕和葉修有一番見解,放下葉修後就游走了

後來的每一天,喻文州都會游到沙灘上找葉修  
在每次的談天中，他知道葉修的父母在一場意外中過世,而他也在那次中失去聲音,現在由第一次見到的男人撫養

但是男人嗜酒好賭,有事沒事就打葉修出氣  
街上的人似乎也不怎麼待見葉修,對他指指點點  
真是….  
看著懷中啃著烤魚的葉修,喻文州親了一口在對方髮璇上  
“?”葉修抬頭,看著這隻突然起笑的人魚  
喻文州微笑  
葉修看看,把手中另一隻烤魚湊到喻文州嘴邊  
這隻人蛇有些不對勁,餓了吧?  
叶修咬著魚胡思亂想  
喻文州輕握孩子拿著烤魚的手,低頭親上葉修的嘴,與對方的舌搏鬥,最後搶走了葉修口中的魚肉  
被奪食的葉修賭氣的一口咬上喻文州的手腕,在上面留個牙印  
喻文州輕笑，和孩子在一起時總不會無聊，人魚生命悠長，他總是靜靜的看著孩子在他手心中寫寫畫畫，和他訴說一整天的事情  
但總是略過身上為何每天帶傷的原因  
喻文州沒多問，他把疑問放在叶修寫到了有時來找他玩的兩隻人魚身上，一直話很多，另一隻很活潑的人魚  
前者不用問就知道是誰，但另一个....  
"他們的尾巴是什麼顏色?"  
尾巴代表一隻人魚的歸屬河，藍溪河的人魚都是藍尾，中草河的是綠尾，霸圖河是黑尾或紅尾，而輪回河則是灰色尾  
叶修指著他的尾巴  
哦～是小盧阿

"哈噗唔唔唔!"盧瀚文打個大噴嚏，把一旁的黃少天嚇了一大跳  
"感冒?"他自言自語  
"人魚不會感冒"此乃來拜訪藍溪河的張新杰的回答

他和叶修約好每天中午來沙灘見面，兩人總會玩到很晚  
喻文州會和他說些人魚的故事，給他送些河的深處出產的漂亮石頭，又或者捉些肉質甜美的魚給他  
直到他的蹤跡被黃少天知道後，有時又會多兩條人魚來玩  
有一天，喻文州比預定的時間早些到達沙灘，剛露出頭就看見讓他撕心裂肺的一幕  
那個撫養叶修的男人，咧著嘴，捉住逃跑未果的孩子，強行剝下他的褲子  
叶修掙扎著，混亂中一拳揍向男人，被男人賞了一巴掌  
"老子可不養米蟲!要不是你細皮嫩肉，老子還不想養你!"男人狠扯孩子胸前凸起，將孩子翻面  
接著併起三指，強行突破那粉紅色的入口  
"阿阿阿阿阿阿阿阿!"叶修發出一聲悲鳴，眼眶中的淚水滴下  
鮮血順著股溝流下，滴在沙岸上  
男人還在擴張，一片影子襲來  
他抬頭，就被眼前的事物嚇的萎掉了  
以美麗為名的人魚散發殺氣，尖銳的指甲泛著寒光  
"你...你竟敢這麼對叶修？!"語氣是少數的憤怒情緒  
喻文州是個很會隱藏情緒的人魚，為了不被發現弱點，他一直將表情定在微笑的樣子。但在今天，他打破了自己的原則  
但男人好歹也是混過的，抄起一旁總不離手的槍對著喻文州一陣掃射  
兩人距離非常的近，喻文州現在滿腦想把男人大切八塊，以往的戰略思考在一瞬間被拋到腦後，接下幾顆子彈後伸手一抓，把男人將近一半臉抓的血肉模糊  
"唔阿阿阿阿阿!"捂著臉尖叫，男人把懷裡的叶修推向喻文州，槍也忘了拿，就這樣跑回森林  
"唔...魚...喻!"後方撕裂的痛還在燃燒著，叶修撐起身體，扶著虛弱的喻文州  
人魚治癒力強，但如果不把卡在自己身體裡的東西拿出來，還是會感染的  
"別怕阿....叶修"喻文州輕撫孩子的臉，叶修的臉上佈滿擔心和驚恐，這不是他要的  
他希望孩子能每天將出自心裡的笑容掛在臉上  
喻文州想去扣身體裡子彈，但那只是造成傷口擴大的樣子  
叶修看傷口愈來愈大，伸手排拍開喻文州恢復整齊的手，兩手壓在傷口周圍，俯下身

口中盡是人魚特有的血腥味，叶修吸吮著傷口，想讓子彈順著吸力排出  
這不是一件容易事，只要稍微鬆懈，子彈就會被肌肉從新吸回肉裡，這必須有足夠的肺活量  
叶修不敢停下，滿嘴人魚血難受皺眉吞下  
喻文州就這樣看著孩子，子彈孔在腹部下，剛好是在人魚的生殖器官旁  
孩子低頭在他底下吸吮，小小的腦袋一動一動的，因為腥味而緊皺的眉頭在陽光下閃著亮光  
喻文州吐出一口氣，很久了，自从自己的父母死去後，他就再也沒有受人療傷，就算是算在朋友中的黃少天也是  
難保會有有心人攻擊他  
過了幾分鐘後，叶修終於咬著子彈抬頭  
"咳!咳咳咳!"吐出一口人魚血，叶修把子彈放在喻文州手中  
傷口快速癒合著  
"謝謝你，叶修"喻文州用拇指拭去孩子嘴角的唾液，用舌頭舔去  
"換我了報答你了"拍拍孩子，要他背對他趴下  
叶修不知道喻文州想幹什麼，只是聽從的背對喻文州趴下  
"咿!喻!"才剛趴下，臀部就被抬起，叶修驚叫  
喻文州兩手撐著叶修兩團白嫩饅頭，小心的撐開那被凌虐過的小洞  
小洞已經止血了，只不過外圍腫起，被喻文州這一看緊張的縮了縮  
"...對不起"  
叶修看著沙地，搖搖頭，表示和他無關  
接著身體突然繃緊

跟著道歉接踵而至的是，細滑濕潤的，人魚的，舌頭  
喻文州輕吻上那個腫起的地方，舌頭戳進洞口，將唾液送進  
叶修掙扎的厲害，一張小臉紅成了煮熟的小龍蝦樣，抓著喻文州的尾巴推却著  
喻文州看孩子害羞，輕笑一聲，加大了戳刺的力道，把整個穴口填滿  
人魚的唾液輕而易舉的讓紅腫消除，但也把叶修整個穴舔開了

(猛然煞車

抱著有些虛脫的孩子，喻文州抬起他的下巴，一手點在叶修額頭上  
亮藍色的光閃爍了一下  
"和我在一起吧，叶修"喻文州牽引著孩子來到河邊  
將叶修兩隻腿放入河中，藍色的鱗片迅速覆蓋少年的雙腿  
"唔!"叶修有些恐懼，他抓緊了喻文州的肩膀  
"別怕，我不會傷害你的，叶修"喻文州吻著孩子，眼裡是少有的期待和興奮  
為了這一刻，他做足了資料  
每天的閒聊中，他給叶修灌輸的人魚習性，還在他的食物中放入能改造身體基因的藥水  
當然，那藥水不傷人。還有更快速的刺激性藥水，只不過他沒有那個勇氣拿叶修做實驗  
不敢，也不捨  
托起孩子的臀部，喻文州慢慢的游入水底

(這裡的設定是叶修在水中也能變換雙腿哦！  
喻文州最近有個煩惱  
自己親愛的和隔壁微草湖的王走的特近  
他覺得自己的頭頂被染成了微草人魚的尾巴色了!  
"...叶修，這是什麼？"  
在一次喻文州以檢查之名行掰開叶修雙腿之實時，他看見以成長為少年的孩子大腿根部那紅紅的，明顯摩擦過的痕跡時  
他是很拒絕的  
"...傑...希,說這樣是人魚打招呼的方式"已經能開口說一些話的叶修天真的看著喻文州"就用底下那個摩擦"還用手劃出形狀輪廓  
阿，水冷了，讓微草湖乾枯吧！  
喻文州微笑


End file.
